


Mouth to Mouth, Heart to Heart

by CallingAllWishingStars



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/M, Food, Food Kink, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllWishingStars/pseuds/CallingAllWishingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Suburban Knights: Exhausted and starving after their battle with the Cloaks, the Cinema Snob can barely move. MarzGurl decides to provide him with a little unorthodox care and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth to Mouth, Heart to Heart

Normally, the Cinema Snob wasn't one for running away from a battle. But, even when they outnumbered the Cloaks three to one, their magic abilities and superior fighting skills had forced the reviewers to slip away from the battle when the opportunity was presented to them in the form of the surprisingly intimidating soccer mom. Now they limped away, each feeling their aches and pains.

"Here, this looks like as good a spot as any," Spoony said, his own exhaustion having forced him to abandon his Gandalf persona. The Snob looked around at the clearing Spoony had led them to. It was deep enough in the woods that hopefully no one, Cloaks or otherwise, would disturb them. 

Everyone sank to the ground, dropping weapons and other props as they tried to make themselves comfortable on the ground. There was a brief shouting match between Luke and Film Brain over a particularly comfortable piece of grass that was solved when Joe none-to-gently shoved them aside and took the spot in question for himself. 

"Does anyone have any food?" Todd asked, once everyone was settled. All at once, the reviewers became aware of their growling stomachs. The Critic hadn't said how long this quest was to take and, given that they were in a residential neighborhood, they all figured food wouldn't be a problem to come by. Now, sitting in the middle of a forest, far from the marked path joggers and hikers favored, the group realized the horrifying truth: they would never be able to convince Domino's to deliver them a pizza out here. 

So they curled around their empty stomachs and tried to sleep, despite their aches and their hunger. The Snob was finally able to drift off with pleasant thoughts of strangling the Critic next time their paths crossed.

The Cinema Snob wasn't sure how long he had slept for before he was shaken awake but it wasn't long enough by his standards. 

"Go away before I decide to use my whip on you," he said to the hands that had poked him out of his sleep, not even bothering to open his eyes.

His threat was answered by the hands abandoning their subtle methods of waking for simply grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him like a ragdoll. His entire body, battered and bruised from the battle and from hours of lying on the hard ground of the forest, cried out at the rough treatment but he couldn't even lift his arms to defend himself, so exhausted and wounded was he. So he settled for opening his eyes to confront whoever was bugging him.

The moment he opened his eyes, the shaking stopped and he was able to see that it was Marzgurl crouched beside him. She was looking down at him with worried eyes and the hands that had been shaking him now began to move down his body.

"What are you - OW!" His own question was answered when Marzgurl poked his injuries. "Hey, you're not a doctor so leave it alone!" 

Marzgurl's hands retracted from checking his injuries. She babbled at him in Japanese, leaving the Snob to stare at her without a shred of understanding. "Why can't you just drop the Japanese," he asked, "and speak to me in English?"

Much like a puppy being scolded for chewing on a shoe and having no idea that it had done something bad, Marzgurl tilted her head to one side and just stared at him. 

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep." The Snob closed his eyes, hoping Marzgurl would just wander off and find her own place to sleep. But she didn't leave. He could feel her staring at him and he could hear her moving beside him. 

Realizing he would never get any sleep with her hovering overhead, the Snob opened his eyes just in time to see Marzgurl leaning over him again. Only this time she was leaning down and down and down... until her lips touched his.

If his body hadn't been rendered useless with all his aches and pains, he would have jumped up in an instant and demanded what she was doing. But he was helpless as her lips and tongue forced his own mouth open. When her tongue invaded past his lips, he was puzzled at the odd taste that came with her and even more surprised when he felt something soft and mushy being left in his mouth. Then Marzgurl pulled away from him, leaving the Snob with an odd ball of mush in his mouth. But the taste sunk into his tongue and he realized with a start that it was beef jerky. 

The Snob swallowed the food in his mouth as he stared at Marzgurl. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

She didn't answer but only stared back at him and raised more beef jerky to her mouth. Tearing off a piece, Marzgurl chewed on it for a while before a approaching him and repeating the process of pressing their lips together and passing food from her mouth to his with her tongue.

The Snob's brain was screaming at him to somehow make her stop, that this was creepy and abnormal, that he was somehow taking advantage of her kindness. But his body was still far too sore to be able to successfully push her off and his starving stomach demanded that he take the nourishment from her, even if he knew it was ridiculous that he was being fed like a fucking baby bird.

Besides, the feeling of her lips on his and the brush of their tongues together was... nice.

After a while, the beef jerky (which the Snob still didn't know where Marzgurl had come upon it since the question had only invited another long string of Japanese that he couldn't translate) was gone. Though not completely full, his stomach was satisfied enough to not bother him for a while. 

"T-thank you," the Snob said awkwardly. After all, what else are you supposed to say when a friend has just fed you from their own mouth?

But Marzgurl only smiled and nodded at him. Then she laid down beside him, her back curled up against his side. Typically, the Snob would have found this odd but considering what they had been doing moments ago, this was tame. Besides, she was quite warm against the night.

Before the Snob could settle back into sleep, however, something was nagging at his mind. "Marzgurl?" he whispered to her and she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Why did you... um... bring me food and not any of the others?"

He asked even though he figured she'd just start talking Japanese at him and he'd just be left more confused than ever. Instead, the Snob felt Marzgurl's fingers touch his own. Her hand wrapped around his and held tightly, as if she would lose him if she let go of his hand. Marzgurl's eyes bore back into his own, trying to force him to understand. 

And then he did. At the Battle of the Playground, when he had reached out and attempted to save her from falling to her death. Of course, that had turned out to be pointless as she had only slid down the tiny slide, completely unharmed except for her dignity. But the risk he had taken to help her clearly meant something to her and she had wanted to return the favor.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Her hand slipped away from his and she laid her head back down, relaxing into sleep. The Snob was quick to follow her into Dream Land, lulled to sleep by Marzgurl's warm body next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the TGWTG/Channel Awesome Kink Meme. Originally posted July 1st 2011 to this prompt: http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=190513#t190513 
> 
> I love Princess Mononoke and always thought the scene of San feeding Ashitaka was adorable. So when I saw this prompt pop up on the kink meme, I couldn't resist. Had a ton of fun writing it and was so happy that the OP liked it too.


End file.
